Never Too Late
by xxcarmelaislovexx
Summary: Nate, Jason, and Shane are on their first tour in four years. But when things from Nate's past come back to haunt him, how will it affect their lives? Sorry, I suck at summaries. JUST READ! Nate/OC NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO CHARACTER NAMES!
1. Prologue

**EDIT: Well, I tried to be slick and didn't work. I've been reported and I'm changing the names back to the Camp Rock characters before it gets deleted. **

**So yeah, this is my new story and I hope you guys like it. Also if you have any ideas, please let me know since I seem to get writer's block pretty easily lol.**

**Summary**

**Nate, Shane, and Jason are currently on their first tour in 4 years. But when complications arise and a person from Nate's past returns, how will their lives be affected?**

Numb.

That's all he felt. Not anger or sadness, nothing else. He almost wasn't able to think. It was as if he were frozen in time. In the middle of a nightmare.

Slowly, the feeling returned, the pain, the feeling of dread crept through his entire body, as if slowly killing him inside.

He felt a hand gently grab his own and turned to face his mother.

At that very moment, all the memories of the past year returned.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. The continuous beep of the monitors quickened as his heart began to race.

He licked his cracked lips in an attempt to moisten them. "Mom," his voice cracked, his dry throat burned.

The tired woman's eyes watered, and she brushed the hair from his face, avoiding his eyes as he tried to meet her gaze.

Nate gasped, as if in pain. His free hand gripped the stiff, white sheets he laid on. He felt his mother's hand slip from his own, and she quietly left the room.

The tears began to escape, and ran down the sides of his face. Her eyes had said it all. He had been too late. Just like before.

Time had run out.

**Ok, I know that might've been kind of confusing, but I promise, if you read the story it will eventually make sense. So what do you think? I know it's short, but it's the prologue so I didn't want to put too much detail. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Stop and Stare

**EDIT: I changed Mitchie's character to Alex (Selena). And the Andrea that Shane calls is now Mitchie.**

**Sorry it took so long. I was on vacation for almost two weeks and I just couldn't seem to get any ideas for the second chapter. Also school started and it's been pretty stressful. And I have chapters written, but I don't really get a chance to type them because my mom doesn't know I write fanfiction so yeah. So I honestly don't really like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

"Man, now I remember why I love my job," Jason sighed, collapsing on the couch in the hotel room.

Shanee nodded. "But, I'm never going to get any sleep now. Too much adrenaline." The straight haired man opened a bottle of water, taking a long swig.

Nate, who had already calmed down, opened his new laptop and logged onto the bands Myspace, reading comments and messages. "Yeah but it's definitely worth getting to perform for our fans again."

"Totally," Jason said, before standing. "Hey guys, I think I remember passing a Starbucks on the way back here. Want anything?"

Shane nodded, flipping through the channels. "Yeah, I'll take an Iced Caramel Macchiato."

Jason nodded. "Nate? Anything?"

"Um, Espresso Macchiato is fine," he replied distantly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few." Jason said as the door closed.

Shane flipped through all the basic cable channels a few more times before turning the tv off. "I'm going to call Mitchie," he said to no one in particular.

He reached for his iPhone and went into his bedroom, quietly shutting the door.

Nate sighed. Being on tour was weird for him. He'd always loved being on stage and performing, but now it just seemed like a burden.

The past few years had been rough for Nate. Luckily, he had the support from his friends and family. Ecspecially one person in particular...

He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and searched through his contacts. He put the phone to his ear and patiently waited as it rang.

After the third ring, a female voice distractedly answered. "Hello?"

Nate smiled widely. "Hey, loser."

The young woman laughed. "Now is that the proper way to greet your best friend," she said playfully. "So, what's up. It's been a while."

Nate sighed, running a hand through his curls. "I've been okay, I guess. But I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should've waited longer before I agreed to do this-," but she cut him off.

"Look, Nate. If you had thought about it any longer, you would've completely talked yourself out of it. I honestly think the tour might help you move on. Take your mind off of things." She sighed. "It's been almost four years, Nate. I know it was hard to take, but you've got to move on eventually."

He sighed, knowing that she was right. "Yeah, I know Alex. But I've been getting better. Even Dr. Sanders said so."

Alex smiled. "Well that's definitely good news. God, working here has been so boring since you guys left. But we've discovered a new girl named Emily Nicole. She's really good, so we're thinking of helping her with a demo."

"That's great," replied Nate. The brothers and Selena were the CEOs of their own record company, PonedRecords. It was extremely successful and most of today's biggest artists were signed with them.

"Yeah," Alex replied quietly. An awkward silence followed.

"Look Nate," Alex started, "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Nate sighed. "Yeah. Bye."

He pressed end and flung onto the bed. Ever since the two friends broke up, things had been somewhat awkward between them. Nick had always felt guilty because of it, seeing as how it was partly his fault for not wanting to become attached, and eventually, he began seeing a psychologist.

He suddenly heard muffled voices coming from the hotel suites living room.

_Jaso__n must be back with the Starbucks_, he thought.

He quickly stood up, closing his eyes as the blood rushed to his head.

A female voice laughed loudly, causing Nate's eyes to shoot open.

Opening the bedroom door, he quickly walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Jason," he started, "I thought I heard a-". Nate stopped abruptly as he realized where the laugh had come from.

The first thing he noticed was her hair. It was shorter than he remembered and was a shade darker, but he knew most people wouldn't notice. But of course he would notice considering how close they had been.

Key phrase: _had been_.

Jason looked directly at him smiling widely, causing her to turn around, curious as to what he was grinning at.

Their eyes locked, brown meeting hazel.

Her smile instantly faded, but she didn't avert her eyes.

In Nate's mind, everything felt as if it was crashing down around him. All those months of therapy went right out the window when their eyes met.

His body felt numb. He opened his mouth to speak, but only one word left his mouth in a barely audible whisper.

"Adrienne."


	3. Walk Away

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Unfortunately, I'm not getting as much reviews as I'd like, so make sure you guys tell everyone you know about this story, haha. And make sure you review!!**

**Oh yeah. I also realized that I should probably clarify the ages and everything. **

**Nate is 22 years old.**

**Shane is 24, almost 25.**

**Jason is 26 almost 27.**

**The prologue actually occurs when Nate, Shane and Jason are 24, 26 and 28 because chapter two and three are telling what happened about 2 years before the prologue. But the story will eventually lead up to where the prologue is. Sorry if its confusing. If you guys have any questions, feel free to put them in your review or comments, or just send me a message, and I'll get back to you ASAP!**

The room was silent before Adrienne cleared her throat so speak. "So, Nate how have you been?"

Nate just stood there staring, his breathing becoming heavier with every second that passed. Suddenly he grabbed his jacket, which was conveniently lying on the chair close to him, and he ran out the door.

Adrienne put her drink on the table. "Nate, wait!"

Jason gently, but firmly grabbed her arm. "Adrienne, I don't know if that's a good idea. Honestly, I don't even know why I decided to bring you back here..."

She stared at him, obviously hurt by his words. "No, I have to follow him. I know me just taking off like that was wrong, and I need to fix it."

"There's more to the story than just you and Nate's break up," Shane spoke for the first time. "He's been through so much these past few years. He loves you Adrienne. He really does. But his past...it just isn't the right time." He finished, Adrienne very confused.

"What happened," she asked quietly, already knowing the answer she was going to get.

Jason exhaled deeply. "I think it's best that Nate told you-Adrienne, wait!"

But she was already out the door.

JONASJONASJONASJONAS

Nate stood outside, in the garden area of the hotel. It was already around 10, so it was supposed to be closed, but being Nate Jonas provided a lot of special treatment.

He breathed deeply, trying to relax himself.

_Why did I run out like that,_ he thought. _It was immature and besides, it's not really her fault why I have so many problems._

_**But it is her fault. If she never would've left, you never would've tried to find someone to replace, and then never would've had to go through all that pain...**_

_SHUT UP!! Just shut up, okay. You don't have to remind me about what happened. I remember very clearly-_

"Nate," a voice brought him back to reality, interrupting the conversation he had been having with, well, himself.

He slowly turned around. "What are you doing here?"

_**Wow. That was a lame question. Great job.**_

_Listen, can you please just keep your mouth shut for five minutes!_

_**You idiot! I don't even have a mouth. I'm just a figment of your imagination.**_

_Well good. Then that means I can get rid of you, for now anyways._

_**Wait a min-**_

Nate squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

She sighed. "Well, I came to talk to you. Actually, to apologize. Look, I know what I did was wrong, but I had a reason for leaving, Nate."

Nate laughed bitterly. "Oh, yeah. That's what they all say. Well, you no what? It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't just left without any warning. You could've at least told me what was going on."

Adrienne began playing the ends of her messy hair. "I know I hurt you, Nate," she took a shaky breath and continued. "But, you need to know that I didn't mean to. I was doing what was best for both of us. For your career. For everyone."

"Well, yeah, you did hurt me. But it's okay. Because I'm over it and I'm moving on. Goodbye, Adrienne."

And with that, Nate walked past the teary eyed woman and walked back into the hotel.

Defeated, Adrienne wiped her eyes on her sleeve and headed back into the building before leaving through the exit and hailing a cab.

She looked out the window, watching the different New Yorkers rush down the street. She noticed a young teenage girl, a gray hoodie barely covering her large belly, wandering around. She seemed upset as people bumped into her, some even giving her annoyed or dirty looks.

Adrienne sighed and looked at her vibrating phone to see the name Kevin on the screen. She pressed ignore, promising herself she would call him back later.

As the cab arrived at her destination, she quickly handed him a 20 bill and got out of the taxi. Not bothering to try and search for her keys, she rang the doorbell three times, waiting for an answer.

Shuffling could be heard before the locks were unlocked and the door swiftly opened, showing an extremely worried woman.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick," the older woman looked relieved and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I ran into someone at Starbucks," Adrienne replied, before stepping inside, locking the door behind her.

Lauren, Adrienne's mom, instantly became curious. "Really, who?"

"Kevin," Adrienne said quietly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and he took me back to his hotel room to see Joe and Nick."

"Well, how did it go," Lauren awaited her daughter answer.

Tears formed in the younger woman's eyes. "I tried to talk to him, but he was too upset. And I just couldn't, Mom. His brothers told me he'd been through a lot in the past few years, and I just couldn't burden him like that." Tears began running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Adrienne. It's okay. You've both been through a lot. I know it's hard sweetie, but you're going to have to tell him." She hugged her.

Adrienne broke away from her mother's embrace, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a napkin.

"It will be okay, Mom,"she tried to assure both her mother and herself. "I'll tell him eventually. I just have to give him some time and space before doing or telling him anything drastic."

Lauren nodded. "Well, it's getting late, and you have work tomorrow."

Adrienne stood, gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek, and headed upstairs.

The wasn't very large, considering it was only made for about four people, not seven.

She dragged her tired body up the narrow staircase. She reached the final step, and turned to the left before stopping in front of a plain white door. Quietly turning the doorknob, she tiptoes into the room.

The room seems small with two twin beds, and two dressers, although only one bed and dresser was needed now.

Adrienne choked back a sob as reality suddenly hit her. She gently kissed the young girls head, which was full of curly, light brown hair.

She moved towards one of the one of the white dressers with a girly, flower design on it.

A picture of a girl with curly light, blonde hair caused tears to spill over, cascading down her face.

She knew her mother was right. Eventually, she would have to tell him the truth. The whole truth.

_But, I should probably wait until after we at least become friends again, _she thought. _Well, if he ever wants to speak to me again._

But if he was as emotionally unstable as his brothers made him seem, then it would be a very long time before she told him anything remotely close to the truth.

I mean, telling Nate he was the father of four year old twins.

That might cause a mental breakdown.

JONASJONASJONASJONAS

**Ahhhhhh!! I hate this chapter. Don't ask me why. But, once again, I'll let you guys be the judges. Review/comment!!**


End file.
